The present invention relates to a drill comprising a drill tip provided with cutting edges adapted to be secured to a drill body having screw-shaped or straight chip gullets. The drill tip is detachably secured in a diametrically extending slot in the front end of the drill. The drill tip comprises a tip body and at least one cutting insert secured thereto. The tip body and the drill body comprise cooperating contact surfaces to receive radial forces acting on the drill in the longitudinal direction and the transverse direction thereof. The contact surfaces which are provided to receive the forces directed in the longitudinal direction of the slot incline relative to the rotational axis of the drill.
Hitherto known drills which have cutting inserts brazed to the working end of the drill body have to undergo time-consuming operations when the drill has become dull. These operations consist in changing of the worn inserts to fresh ones and rebrazing or regrinding of the cutting edges of the cutting inserts. The drill body has a longer working life than the inserts and, therefore, it is expensive to have one drill body per cutting portion. The regrinding of the brazed inserts mean handling of also the somewhat bulky drill body.
The objects of the present invention are to overcome these drawbacks.